1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of cabinets for both rack mount and wall mount fiber optic installations that utilize both fiber optic splices and fiber optic couplers and management and storage of fiber optic cable.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Cabinets for fiber optic connections and terminations are commonplace in the art of optical transmission systems, but as data networks become more complex, the need for efficiency in fiber optic cable management grows Cabinets for modern fiber optic systems require capacity for more cable entry and exit routes, additional space for connection and termination equipment, better access for maintenance, new techniques for security, and advancements in protective features that prevent contamination and system degradation due to unwanted physical forces on the cables.
Prior developments in fiber optic cable management have focused more heavily on cable features and relied less on cabinet advancements to maximize optical data transmission. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,505,664 (Weinert 2009) incorporates termination features that allow interoperability between cable installations from different manufacturers with a maneuverable “flap” arrangement at cable ends. U.S. Pat. No. 7,668,431 (Cox 2010) illustrates how limited cabinet advancements have traditionally developed in its description of grommets through which cables enter and exit cabinets. According to the Cox '431 patent, prior art grommets have required sealants applied to the grommet and cable intersection to ensure protection against dirt and grime entering the enclosure. Cox attempts to alleviate this problem by incorporating grommets into a panel that holds and releases individual grommets in keyhole type structures. Cox's panels fit within openings in the enclosure. Still, however, Cox requires a two part grommet and panel construction with particular shapes so that the interchangeable components seal properly with cable therein. Accordingly. Cox's grommet configuration utilizes a one way construction for either cable entry or exit but not both.
There continues to be a need in the art of fiber optic cable cabinets for features that provide better access to the fiber cables while providing system integrity and accuracy.